1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat pipe. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pipe which allows the varied pressure of air or liquid to flow through.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pipe, as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, is usually shaped as a flat pipe 20 or a simple circular pipe 30, wherein the flat pipe 20 comprises spacers 21 used to prevent the pipe from twisting that may result in deformation and breakage of the pipe, further interfering with flow. In addition, the design of the spacers 21 also provides an easy means of rolling the pipe for storage purposes. However, the design of the spacers 21 limits the flow capacity of the flat pipe 20 such that only a small volume of flow is capable of running through the passages 22, resulting in inconvenience to the user.
Regarding a circular pipe 30, although the diameter of the pipe is larger than that of a flat pipe and allows for higher flow capacity, the circular shape of the pipe makes rolling storage difficult. Additionally, the circular pipe 30, usually made of soft plastic, is easily deformed and broken by twisting when it has been used or stored because the circular pipe 30 has no internal structure designed to prevent twisting. This sort of deformation and breakage could cause flow interference.
The present invention is intended to improve upon the above mentioned drawbacks, including the storage difficulties and flow interference caused by twisting.